The present invention relates to an electronic memory card which is used as a credit card, an identification card, and the like, and incorporates an integrated circuit pellet (e.g., an IC, LSI, or the like).
An electronic memory card incorporating an integrated circuit pellet (e.g., an IC, an LSI, or the like) has been recently developed. When the integrated circuit pellet is adhered to a substrate inside the electronic memory card by an adhesive, since the integrated circuit pellet is small, it is difficult to precisely and reliably mount the electrodes of the pellet on the connecting terminals of the substrate due to technical limitations. For example, the electrodes of the pellet may not be reliably and satisfactorily mounted on the connecting terminals of the substrate, thus impairing the reliability of the electrical connection therebetween. between.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,701,464, 3,887,783, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,516 disclose a technique for mounting the electrodes of the pellet on the connecting terminals of the substrate In an information card disclosed in these patents, each conductor of an IC chip is soldered to a corresponding conductor strip. However, during soldering, each conductor of the IC chip is carefully aligned to the corresponding chip, and is then secured thereto. This assembly leads to low productivity of information cards, and is not suitable for mass-production. In this method, an alignment apparatus and a soldering apparatus of very high precision are necessary. In particular, in the information card disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,516, a high-precision machining technique is required to form the terminals extending outside the card. The information card of this structure is also unsuitable for mass-production.